Same Girl
by soxx
Summary: It never really occurred to Miley, nor Hannah, that Lilly Truscott and Lola Luftnagle were the same person until about four seconds ago. Liley.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly Truscott reminded her of the beach; the turquoise baby blue eyes that remind her of rich, cloudless breezy skies, as well as the foamy waves crashing to her thoughts, the long, silky blonde hair representing the warm sun and the golden sands.

It was also the way Lilly was so cheerful and boldly ambitious, yet soothing in her own way. She didn't even have to do anything, and Miley would find herself relaxed and amused in the girls' presence.

Lola Luftnagle reminded her of the parties--dark, alluring, strobe lights flashing in rhythm with her pulse. The confidence dripped down her skin, she was so drenched in it, with her quirky, bright wigs and tight, revealing clothing.

When Hannah is dancing with Lola, skin swallowing skin, touches amplified and leaking Hannah's lungs of air, she never realizes this is the same girl she lays out on the beach with, baking in the sunlight, the same girl that reminds her of that very beach. Hannah never realizes it's the same girl she has spent countless nights laughing and gossiping and watching horrible gory movies with, the same girl she drags her feet along beside of down hallways in that place they go to learn.

It never _really_ occurred to Miley, nor Hannah, she was the same person until about four seconds ago.

They were in class. Lilly only needed a pencil. Miley handed her the extra one she had in her purse, in the process of which their fingers brushed.

And Miley felt her gut _twist_ and something near her bladder _throbbed_ and the section of her skin that had brushed Lilly's seemed to be like _fire_ which was currently spreading across her body and she could feel the searing hot beads of sweat bubbling beneath her skin, prepared to gush out.

The exact same she felt around Lola.

"You okay, Miles?" Lilly asked below her breath, as the teacher was speaking in front of the classroom. "Your face is red as—"

"Miss Truscott, Miss Stewart, when you're done, please."

Miley opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, like some stupid fish, eyes wide, like a deer in headlights.

"Sorry," she heard Lilly say in front of her.

She turned her head back down to her notes but she didn't really see anything except the ocean, roaring and crashing,

-

_This is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written for anything. Also my first shot at any Liley, btw, although I've loved it for a while. It'll be a two-shot, but I think it could make a pretty good story if anyone wants that. Let me know what you thought._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Hannah Montana. Or the song Days Go By by Dirty Vegas. _

-

It was so wrong it was right. That was one of the few thoughts Hannah could pluck out of the alcohol influenced jumble caking together in her mind.

She watched Lola's short metallic silver wig sway, strangely enough in the same rhythm her ass moved against Hannah's waist. But Hannah was so confused through her drunken haze, because even though it was a wig it blew a pineapple-coconut-jade/lavender waft of air that Hannah was practically substituting with cocaine the way she was inhaling it. Not that Hannah Montana was into that; it was just the sweet smell of Lilly's hair soaking through the wig. Yet she was with the ever-so-adventurous, sexually driven Lola. Not Lilly.

Although… as Lola's fingers were intertwined with a few of Hannah's above their heads, Hannah couldn't help but blink her half-lidded eyes slowly and fantasize that it actually was Lilly. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Lola as a companion and dancing partner and confidant, but the thought of sexually naïve, playful, sarcastic Lilly doing these things was lodging unreleased moans in her throat.

It's very hard to be two different people with one set of eyes. That's another thing Hannah was thinking.

A new song had just started. Hannah immediately recognized it, though it was old. Her body pulsated with the beat, her hips rocked to it, Lola pushed into her even harder if it was possible.

_You… _

_You_

Hannah dropped her hand and it trailed slowly down Lola's shoulder and back to her side.

_You are still a whisper on my lips  
A feeling at my fingertips  
That's pulling at my skin_

Hannah was very keen on listening to the lyrics until Lola's hand appeared on her thigh. But she didn't know who it applied to more—the absence of Lilly when Lola barged into her life or vice versa.

_You leave me when I'm at my worst  
Feeling as if I've been cursed  
Bitter cold within_

_Days go by and still I think of you  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you  
Days go by and still I think of you  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you  
Without you  
Without you_

Somewhere along the line Hannah tucked her chin into the crook of Lola's neck but she was inhaling Lilly. It was Lilly's long silky blonde locks tickling her nose and slipping across her lips, creating a strange tickle in them. The song seemed to be entering her skull and flooding it and she was still pounding on the inside, as Lola's skin seemed to be a flaming torch and the sweat on Hannah's skin seemed to be gasoline.

It was getting to be too much. Their hands were roaming more, not that Hannah could even recall it since her entire body was just numb and flaming. Something seemed to tick in her mind the way a bomb would just before it explodes.

_You are still a whisper on my lips  
A feeling at my fingertips  
That's pulling at my skin_

She opened her eyes and looked down at Lola's moving body, looking past her generous chest and down to her twirling plaid mini skirt.

_You leave me when I'm at my worst  
Feeling as if I've been cursed  
Bitter cold within_

She turned her head and examined Lola's profile. It was Lilly's adorably sloped bridge of the nose; it was Lilly's soft bubble gum pink lips although they were painted a deeper rose.

Hannah's lips were still tingling from Lola's hair sweeping across them. She didn't even command her index finger to do so, but it suddenly appeared trailing along Lola's and to her lips.

_Days go by and still I think of you  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you  
Without you  
…Without you_

Lola's chest rose sharply, and Hannah was sure if it was quieter she could have heard a gasp.

Hannah knew what would happen next. Lola would turn around and look her in the eyes and then kiss her. Slutty and sloppy, but just because Lola was turned on and she was so drunk she was only mildly aware of what it all was.

Usually Hannah would wait all night for this moment. Even while she was singing onstage to the millions of adolescents, she would feel her heart jump with anticipation of the after party.

But she detached herself from Lola. And the next thing she knew she was weaving through the mob of other dancing celebrities. It was funny how if you kept your eyes on the floor, you were just in a room of people who weren't rich and didn't all own three foreign cars each worth double the amount of the Stewart's old house in Tennessee.

She passed the bar, more alcohol is not what she needed. Eventually she found her way outside the club and was greeted by the brisk November air and a pitch black sky above the street.

Hannah stumbled down the street a little bit until she stopped and half-fell to her butt on the golden yellow painted curb.

Frankly, she felt more surprised with herself than anything.

Even though she was more than tipsy, she found herself focusing on the fact that that was the first time she ever stopped her and Lola's 'passionate' dancing at a party.

Things were never this hard two years ago when they were only fourteen. She didn't notice the smile her lips shaped into as she recalled Lola's first celebrity party.

Two years ago, when Miley told Lilly she was Hannah Montana, two years ago when she first brought Lilly to watch Hannah backstage, it all seemed so far away. They had grown up so much.

She remembered when they used to hop around like the teenagers they were, as if they were at some pop/punk concert whenever they danced together.

The first time they ever danced _like that_ was at the party Miley threw Lilly for her fifteenth birthday party a few months earlier in the summer. Of course, it had no adult supervision, therefore alcohol was consumed, and the only reason Miley and Lilly had any alcohol tolerance was because of the Hannah parties. But _damn_, did they tolerate it that night.

The first time it was only in playful spirits and it's not like it meant anything. In fact, Miley shouldn't have even remembered it. But she did; how could she forget the three minutes and forty six seconds they crossed the line Miley still couldn't even label?

It was the first Hannah party after the birthday celebration, where they danced like that again under the influence of more alcohol, but Miley actually felt something; something as in strange, foreign arousal. She honestly hadn't had much experience with that, and of course she liked it. It was just that the source of it confused her. A lot.

Hannah was deeply tangled in her thoughts and reminiscing when a familiar voice wedged its way between them all;

"Hannah?"

It was Lilly's. Or Lola's. Hannah didn't know anymore. Her voice sounded hoarse and raspy, broken.

Hannah emitted a small "Hm?" but didn't glance up from the pebble in the street.

She heard Lola's clothes rustle as she took a seat beside her.

"Why'd did you…" She didn't sound as slurred as Hannah thought she would, with the alcohol she had consumed.

Hannah stayed frozen.

"Stop..?"

Through her drunken haze she was suddenly _furious_.

"Why did I stop…?" She scrambled to her feet, toppling but catching her balance on a speed limit sign.

"_Why didn't I give you the kiss we always seem to end up having at these damn parties? Why did I stop pretty much dry humping you on the dance floor, best friend Lilly? Why. Why. Why do you keep messing with me like this? We're practically lovers at night but completely platonic during the day, why? Why Lola? Why Lilly?"_

Miley only quickly dreamed of saying this. She felt her eyelids drop the half way they had to go, and they were heavy when she opened them again a moment later.

"Stop what." She unsteadily made her way to the center of the sidewalk, and whipped her cell phone from her bag, speed dialing her driver to come pick her and Lola up.

The limo appeared almost instantly, and Lola was still on the curb, but Hannah could make out her dumbfounded expression and agape mouth through her blurred vision pretty sharply.

-

_Oh god, I feel a writer's block coming on. I could barely write this, and to be honest I'm not too happy with it. _

_Tell me what you thought: I'm definitely making this into a story. Or trying._


	3. Chapter 3

She

She.

Can't.

Look.

Away.

It took a total of two weeks and three days for Miley to realize Lilly Truscott can be sexy.

Yeah yeah no, she knows how insane it sounds, no, she knows.

But maybe she's just insane at this point.

That night Miley got mad; that night she got fed up; it was the end of something and the beginning of another. But Miley couldn't put her finger on any of what it was. Things were just different.

Hannah Montana's 'BFFN' fallout with Lola Luftnagle was swarming the tabloids, and honestly Hannah was actually fed up with her.

But Miley... Miley can't take her eyes off of Lilly. She can't look away.

-

Miley opened her eyes as she felt ice cold--but refreshing--drops of salt water splash onto her bare abdomen. She looked up to see the source of them being Lilly, whose mouth was moving but Miley couldn't hear a word except for the vocals of 3OH!3 blaring through her headphones and then her own heart beat out of rhythm with the music:

Lilly stood off to the side, facing Miley, unzipping her board shorts to reveal her slim, sun baked legs, and stepped out of them.

Miley audibly gulped.

Lilly was still talking, not even looking up. Her body temperature was already high from tanning while Lilly was catching some waves but now her throat was getting dry.

Miley felt her lower stomach start throbbing, a sickly sweet pull between her legs as she witnessed the strip of golden skin belonging to Lilly's waist grow into this gorgeously chiseled four pack Miley had never even seen before, then a lime green string bikini top matching the bottoms when Lilly removed her rash guard.

At that point she couldn't even breathe.

"I--I, uh, I'm gonna go to Rico's and get a bottle of water..."

"What, sun too hot for ya, Stewart?"

Lilly never heard her mutter, "Yeah, something like that..." as Miley scrambled to her feet and began traveling across the sand.

What. Was. That?

It wasn't that Lilly had never worn a bikini before... because she has, not frequently as she usually preferred not to chance getting it all snatched off by the Malibu surf, but she's never looked so... so...

So good in one. Had she been working out? Has she really always been that attractive? Where the hell did she get that stomach? That was unbelievable. It took Miley months to develop abs and they were from frequent Hannah rehearsal anyway. And god, even the lime green color of her bathing suit looked cute on her. And the water dripping down her skin, and the sun beating on her bringing out the pink in her cheeks with its heat, and the way her baby blue eyes got a light steel blue color from the sea, and oh god Miley tripped up the steps she was so busy focusing on her best friend's physical attributes.

"Shit, Miles, you okay?" She heard Lilly's voice and jumped out of startlement. She didn't know Lilly had followed.

God she hoped she hadn't been talking to herself.

Miley started to sit up, but Lilly pushed her back down lightly on the shoulder. "No, stay there... we have to talk."

Miley's eyes widen. _Oh my god please tell me I wasn't just talking out loud._

"Okay, what's up?" Miley was impressed with herself. How was she being so calm? Her mind was such a train wreck.

Lilly sat beside her and stared at the sand at their feet, opening and closing her mouth. Miley immediately knew this had to be important if Lilly, one of the few people she knew who could probably say 9,000 words in less than ten minutes, found it challenging to put whatever this was into words.

In the meantime, which was really only about three seconds, Miley found herself staring at Lilly's parted, rosy lips, and suddenly her jaw slacked stupidly. What would Lilly taste like?

What would it be like to kiss Lilly?

"Lola just wanted to say sorry."

...

"...Huh?"

But the blonde was already at the top of the blue wooden steps on her was to Rico's shack.

-

They were in history, once again. And Lilly's hair smelled like coconut/passion fruit/lavender. Once again.

And Miley was inhaling it sedately...once again. Her nose was only inches from the back of Lilly's head as she leaned forward on her desk and propped her head up in her palm, eyelids drooping dreamily.

The scent of Lilly went along with her present fantasy of happening to stumble about a situation where she could kiss Lilly quite superbly--

--the fantasy that Miley has been playing over in her mind nonstop since that afternoon at the beach.

And after she mentally kissed Lilly over and over and over she sighed, forlorn.

She had been thinking about what Lilly said about Lola. That she was sorry.

It was the first time either of them had referred to the fact that they are Hannah and Lola. Miley hadn't realized that.

So it also meant that Lilly did realize what she was doing--taking Miley's sanity and destroying it to no return.

It meant that maybe since Lola liked kissing Hannah, maybe Lilly... would like kissing...

_Nah... Lilly just ain't like that..._

_Wait!... am I like that...?_

The face face of the blonde in question suddenly swung into her vision, and since Lilly had whipped around so fast the irresistably sweet aroma of her hair flew all up into Miley's face.

"OhmygodyouwouldnotbelievewhatTravisjusttextedme!!"

First, Miley had to suppress a groan of pleasure at the scent invading her nostrils.

Then she had to suppress a groan of sorrow. Because Lilly spitting her sentences out all in one word only meant one thing:

"HeaskedmeifIwantedtogotoScotts(smoothies)withhimtomorrownight!!" She blurted in a high-pitched squeal when Miley inquired "Whatwhatwhat?" in an equally energetic fashion. Although Miley's was false.

"That's... great Lilly," Miley stretched her face into a painful grin, "I'm really happy for you. He's... pretty--"

But Lilly suddenly buzzed and the conversation was over.

_Just 'cause Lola did... doesn't mean Lilly would. Never. Plus, that girl could end up on the moon when she starts drinking._

Miley could focus on nothing but the painful lump rising steadily in her throat.

-

It was Friday night and Hannah was gig-less. Thus, Miley found herself sprawled across her bed in her room, so comfortable she couldn't even feel the fluffy, squishy layer of pillows set up beneath her.

But she wasn't too keen on that because it allowed her to focus on her sullen, enraged thoughts and splitting heart.

She had been laying immobile for the past hour, sadly, thinking about a certain blonde best friend of hers. She was thinking about how Lilly looked in that bikini; how everything seemed to move in slow motion as she watched Lilly strip out of her surf gear. But she washed that all away and faced the current issue:

_So Lilly's ditchin' me? Whatever. This is probably how she felt when I was with Jake..._

_...Wwait, well, was it?_

"Of course Lilly's had dates before... what about this one is gettin' me all upset?" she mumbled into Beary's plush head.

Miley thought about Travis. She knew him; he was one of Lilly and Oliver's surfing buddies. Or skating buddies. She wasn't quite sure.

She knew him pretty well, actually; she just so happened to have spent seven minutes in "heaven" with him in a closet at a party over the summer. She'd forgotten about that.

She snorted aloud. _Yeah, if heaven's havin' your mouth AND your chin covered in spit and your ears filled with nothing but something that just sounds like a gorilla with turrets that's so drunk he probably can't even stand..._

_Not that I know what drunk gorillas sound like… _

"Whatever," Miley hissed to herself. "I gotta stop... thinkin' to myself..."

But then, a mental image of Travis attempting to swallow Lilly's mouth flooded her imagination and Miley couldn't even _see_, her vision was bleeding such waves of flaming emerald envy--

And with that, she grabbed her olive colored bomber style jacket with the thick caramel colored fur trim, trampled down the stairs, and was out of the house faster than a certain Billy Ray could pronounce "where?"

-

Alright, sorry for the huge wait. I haven't been happy with anything I've written for this third chapter until this all came out. And now I finally have some good ideas :) Long chapter comin up. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
